1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package for optical devices, and particularly to a module for operatively coupling one or more optical fibers with one or more optical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various optical devices are known in the art and include such semiconductor devices as light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes, and photodetectors. Optical semiconductors, e.g., optoelectronic devices, effect a conversion between optical signals and electronic signals.
Optical semiconductor components are sensitive to environmental conditions and are generally sealed in hermetic packages or in plastic molding to prevent degradation caused by atmospheric contaminants such as humidity, dust, and free ions. The optical input/output surfaces of the components operatively coupled in a package are especially susceptible to contamination, hence, the desirability of hermetically sealing the package to prevent contact with the outside atmosphere. Hermetic sealing typically involves mounting a cap to a substrate having an optical semiconductor component by means of soldering, welding, and the like.
One prior known optical semiconductor module includes a submount body having a groove, an optical semiconductor component mounted on the submount body, a cap arranged across the groove and fixedly bonded to the submount body by a bonding member for hermetically sealing the module. An electrical wiring layer connected to the semiconductor device extends to the outside of the cap through the groove.
Another optical module includes a mounting board, an optical element, and an optical fiber mounted into a longitudinal groove in the mounting board. A lateral fiber-stop groove provides a stop surface against which the end of the optical fiber is abutted. The fiber-stop groove is typically formed by means of a dicing saw.
A problem associated with the fiber-stop groove is the increased difficulty of achieving a hermetic seal. This difficulty is overcome by the method and device disclosed herein.
An optical device package is provided herein which comprises a substrate having an upper surface and a longitudinal notch extending from the proximal end of the substrate to a lateral groove which is at least partially defined by a proximal facing stop surface. An optical semiconductor component is mounted to the upper surface of the substrate distal to the lateral groove. An optical fiber is positioned within the longitudinal notch, the optical fiber being operatively aligned with the optical semiconductor component. Preferably, the distal end of the optical fiber abuts the proximal facing stop surface of the substrate. The optical device package further includes a frame mounted to the upper surface of the substrate, the frame having at least one downwardly extending projection that engages the lateral groove. A lid is optionally mounted to the frame so as to define an inner space wherein the optical semiconductor component and at least a portion of the optical fiber are enclosed.
The optical device package described herein advantageously is easier to assemble while achieving a hermetic seal. The frame is self-aligning and can seat itself into proper engagement with the substrate by simply being dropped into place.